


This Universe will keep Us Apart

by melody_moon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hurt and comfort, It can be ishimondo, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, can be read as platonic, for now haha, twin flames mentioned cause it seems like a cool concept and Hagakure would be that friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_moon/pseuds/melody_moon
Summary: Ishimaru and Oowada are free of the game, but are they totally free of the responsibilities that come with survival?
Relationships: Hagakure Hiroko & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	This Universe will keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom, I wanna play around with this concept a bit so I may add different stories that follow this premise but if different decisions were made. Aight enjoy!

"What do you mean you're leaving? You can't just leave us Mondo!"

Ishimaru was on the verge of tears, which, wasn't an uncommon occurrence. So what he's a sensitive guy. However this situation more than warranted the tears trailing down his cheeks.  
  
They had just escaped a killing game, one that claimed the lives of too many of their classmates, and instead of being brought back to the blue skys and tranquil world they once knew, the seeds of despair had taken root, turning the blue sky red, and crumbling society into ash, decay, and depravity.  
  
It was...jarring, to say the least.  
  
It was a lucky break that Future Foundation soldiers were waiting right outside the doors to take them all away, into one of the last strongholds of their fallen society.  
  
Inside the Future Foundations they were regarded as heroes, bastions of hope for surviving such brutality, without succumbing to despair.  
  
That doesn't mean that everyone was content.  
  
Ishimaru could see it. In the way Chihiro would flinch whenever a tv turned on. In the way Asahina would look around a room in search of someone that wasn't there. In the times that Makoto would seem more reserved, as if lost in deep thought. In how Kirigiri wouldn't be seen for days at a time and how no matter the time of night Hagakure could be found awake in his room with his door wide open, always willing to talk.  
  
Hell, he even saw it in himself. He would spend days in the library pouring over all the inrormation from the memories he lost, only ever occasionally raising his head out of his books to greet Byakuya and Toko when they entered.  
  
Mostly Ishimaru saw it in his kyoudai, Mondo.

He held himself strong, as if everything that happened hadn't hurt. As if they hadn't bared witness to murders and executions. However Ishimaru could see it. He talked less crap, and kept to himself. Occasionally muttering under his breath when he thinks no one was paying attention.  
  
It was worrying.  
  
Finally the day that it all boiled over came. It had been less than two weeks since they settled into their roles in the future foundation and suddenly...  
  
"Yea..sorry man but it's what I've gotta do."  
  
Mondo looked down to the ground as he spoke he looked pained to say the least.  
  
"You're...you're..." Ishimaru took a deep breath, "YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT MONDO." Ishimaru yelled.  
  
That got Oowada's attention.  
  
" 'Scuse me?" Oowada said, completely shocked.  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT, " 'Scuse you"!" Ishimaru's voice broke. "We are finally safe, and you just want to what? Run away? Leave us all behind?"  
  
Mondo cut him off. "Thats not it bro, of course I wanna be here for y'all, but, I can't stop thinking about my guys."  
  
"Your guys?"  
  
"Yea" Mondo absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, outside the window of the garage hanger Ishimaru cornered him in.  
  
"My gang. They're out there, I know it. Those guys are tough as nails but what type of leader would I be if I didn't even try to find them?"  
  
Mondo steeled himself, "Daiya left me in charge of the gang. He trusted me to take care of everyone no matter what bullshit hit the fan. I will never go back on my word, and I won't let him down. Not again."  
  
Ishimaru let out a defeated chuckle. "Language, Mondo."  
  
Oowada let out a genuine laugh at that, before dragging Ishimaru into a bear hug.  
  
They were silent for a while before Oowada felt Ishimaru hug him back.  
  
"I could come with you."  
  
Oowada felt his breath hitch. God he wanted to agree so badly, to tell Ishimaru to hop on his bike so they can just _go_ sadly he just had to grow as a person, and consider what's best for others.  
Morals _suck._  
  
Oowada internally chuckled to himself. " _W_ _hat an influential hardass_."  
  
"Ishi, you and I both know you're needed here. Also you need rest."  
  
Oowada broke up the hug to look straight at Ishimaru.  
  
"you think I don't see ya running yourself ragged trying to make sure people take care of themselves? Seriously the amount of times I've carried you back to your room after finding you asleep in the library or mid conversation is enough to qualify as part of my workout routine."  
  
Ishimaru had the grace to look both horrified and embarrassed by that realization. "I was under the assumption I had made it to my quarters of my own abilities."  
  
Oowada shook his head. "Nah all me, sometimes Makoto, once from Hagakure."  
  
The look on his face went from horrified to mortified in record time.  
  
"Besides you needing to take care of yourself, I also talked to the big wigs here. They wanna turn it into a mission, while I look for my guys, I'm gonna collect information on how things have gotten out there. Find something to turn the tides against despair...or atleast something like that."  
  
Ishimaru shook his head and sat on the floor. "I have no doubts you'll be able to complete both of your missions with flying colours."  
  
Oowada joined Ishimaru on the ground. "Yea, I don't doubt by the time I come back you'll have the country running better than ever."  
  
Ishimaru went wide eyed. "I'm not old enough to hold office yet Mondo!"  
  
Oowada rolled his eyes. "Fine I have no doubt you'll atleast be running the future foundation by the time I get back."  
  
Ishimaru thought on that before smiling. "While running a foundation is a lot different than running a country I do have some ideas for some...minor reforms."  
  
Oowada wrapped an arm around Ishimaru's shoulders. "That's my bro! Can't wait to come back to an Ishimaru branded future foundation." Oowada made jazz hands at that. Before they both devolved into giggles.  
  
"I'll miss you...kyoudai"  
  
"I'll be back bro, man's honour."  
  
Ishimaru wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to tell Mondo not to make promises he didnt know if he could keep, to keep in contact with him anyway he could, to stay, stay in this moment and please don't leave. Don't leave like the others.  
  
But Ishimaru was learning, just like everyone else, Ishimaru was learning when things needed to be said and when the silence was enough to convey everything and more. So Ishimaru let the silence win, and let himself just be, be in the half embrace of Mondo's arm around his shoulders. In the soft glow from the burning embers of a city that never truly goes dark. To be in the the world that needed to be rebuilt, and to be with the blossom of hope in his chest, that will foster that rebuilding.

* * *

  
  
  
Ishimaru was lying in Hagakure's room after a long day of bureaucracy and a short, choppy low signal message from his kyoudai and some of the gang members hes been able to find.  
  
"Hagakure?" Ishimaru asked. "Why do I still feel like this?"  
  
"Like what little man?" Hagakure asked, rolling away from his desk.  
  
"Like someone punctured a hole in my chest." Ishimaru deadpanned.  
  
"Hmmm, either someone did puncture you, in which case, go to a doctor. Or it's your twin flame connection acting up."  
  
Ishimaru stared at Hagakure. "My what?"  
  
Hagakure took off his glasses to clean them. "Your twin flame my dude! Oowada. Twin flames are mirrors of your soul, kinda like your other half, your soul wants to be one so when your twin flame is far away, you feel that stuff in your soul."  
  
Ishimaru took a long pause at that.  
  
"Thanks...I hate it."  
  
Hagakure laughed at that. "Don't we all man. Don't we all."  
  



End file.
